


Jump

by itinerius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itinerius/pseuds/itinerius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiled. Then he jumped. Takes on 5x22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

The Devil himself smiled at him. A big grin, but Sam couldn’t see his eyes—hidden behind a veil of shadows—but he also wouldn’t dare to meet his eyes, could feel clearly the too-menacing aura oozed from the dark. The mouth moved, but he couldn’t hear anything. Instead inside his head, something was reverberating.

_“Sam. It’s okay.”_

He frowned. That was not what the Devil said. That was not what the mouth moved for.

_“I’m here. I’m not gonna leave you.”_

Suddenly, there was bright light. But the eyes he felt earlier was no more and neither the mouth grinned at him. Flashes of his childhood memory—the Impala, the Legos and toy soldiers, the carvings, and _“Dean!”_ —exploded in his mind. The Devil’s powerful restrain couldn’t hold Sam any longer.

He could do this.

“It’s okay, Dean. It’s gonna be okay. I’ve got him.”

He smiled. Then he jumped.


End file.
